Dasar Alkohol!
by Rainynoor12
Summary: Sasuke uring - uringan memikirkan keputusan tunangannya/"Kau harusnya mendatangi Sakura-chan dan berusaha mambuatnya kembali"/"Diam kau Dobe!"/"Kuso! Kenapa alkohol ini harus beraroma sih!/ Alternate Universe, OOC, Typos, RnR please.


**Dasar Alkohol!**

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, Typos, OOC, no EYD**

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut _dark blue_ , bermata sekelam malam dan berwajah bak dewa Yunani tampak resah pada meja kerja kebesarannya itu. Tumpukan map yang siap untuk ditelitinya menganggur begitu saja, seakan hal yang biasanya menarik untuknya menjadi terlihat membosankan. Pikirannya berkelana pada sang kekasih-- mungkin mantan kekasih yang telah memutuskannya seminggu yang lalu.

Awalnya pemuda itu biasa saja, seperti yang terjadi pada tahun kedua hubungan mereka. Dimana sang--mantan--kekasih memintanya menjaga jarak karena bosan, dan sehari berikutnya si pacar langsung mengejarnya kembali. Kemudian hal itu tak pernah terjadi lagi hingga tahun kelima hubungan mereka ini, sudah seminggu. _Seminggu_. Sang --mantan-- kekasih tak menghubunginya lagi. Ia tak bisa seperti ini terus, padahal pernikahan mereka tinggal tiga bulan lagi. Bila _kaa-san_ nya tau, habis lah ia. Apalagi alasan putusnya mereka adalah ada sosok lain di hati gadisnya.

" _Kuso!"_ umpat si pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu. Kedua tangannya mengacak kasar surai halusnya.

"Oi _Teme_. Tak ada gunanya kau mengumpat seperti itu. Sakura- _chan_ tak akan kembali padamu, kau harusnya mendatangi Sakura _-chan_ dan berusaha mendapatkannya lagi. Sudah seminggu dan kau baru sadar sekarang? Pantas saja Sakura- _chan_ pergi darimu!" perkataan sang sahabat semakin membuatnya kesal. Ia memberi _deathglare_ andalannya pada pria _blonde_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah itu, Uzumaki Uzumaki.

"Diam kau _Dobe!_ " desis pemuda yang kini berdiri dari duduknya itu, ia mengambil jas hitam yang disampirkannya pada sandaran kursi lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu, mengabaikan panggilan Naruto yang juga berdiri dari duduk nyamannya pada sofa hitam di ruangannya itu.

" _Teme_ tunggu aku. Kau kenapa sih?" pertanyaan Naruto tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda yang mendapat panggilan _Teme_ itu. Ia terus berjalan, memasuki lift dan menekan nomor satu. _Onyx_ nya menatap datar pada Naruto yang menyempil masuk ke dalam lift. "Sasuke! Hampir saja tubuhku terjepit pintu lift ini."

Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok yang sedari tadi bersama Naruto.

 _Ting_

Bunyi lift menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai pada lantai dasar, keduanya keluar secara bergantian dengan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan tanpa menjawab sapaan para karyawannya, tidak seperti Naruto yang mengumbar senyum lebar sana - sini.

Tujuan Sasuke adalah _basemant_ tempat mobil biru metaliknya berada. Sampai di samping mobilnya yang bersebelahan dengan mobil berwarna kuning hitam milik sang teman kecil, ia pun hendak membuka pintu namun di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Mau kemana kau? Aku rela datang kepadamu disaat ada rapat penting, karena mendengar suara memelasmu di telfon tadi, dan setelah kau curhat kau pergi meninggalkanku _Teme!_ " penuturan yang sarat akan kejengkelan itu membuat jelaga Sasuke beralih pada sang pelaku, Naruto.

"Hn. Aku mau menemui Sakura." ujar Sasuke seraya mengibaskan tangan kanan Naruto dari pundak kirinya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil, membiarkan sang sahabat berkoar - koar mengungkapkan rasa kesal pada dirinya. Mobilnya kini melaju menuju tempat sang --mantan-- kekasih bekerja, Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk tiba di gedung putih itu, setelah sebelumnya ia mampir ke _mansion_ Uchiha mengambil barang penting yang tertinggal. Kakinya menapak pada lantai marmer putih itu dengan mantap. Melangkah menuju ruangan yang sudah sangat dihafalnya, ia yakin Sakura ada di ruangannya karena sekitar beberapa menit lagi waktu makan siang tiba. Tatapan damba dari para suster ataupun pasien yang ia lewati terabaikan begitu saja.

Sasuke menekan hendle pintu putih itu tanpa terlebih dahulu mengetuknya. Ia rasa itu tak perlu, toh sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika mereka --sasuke dan sang gadis-- berjanjian untuk makan siang bersama ketika masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. _Tapi sekarang sudah mantan Sasuke-baka!_ batinnya yang sedikit menggoyahkan gerakannya.

 _Cklek_

Kedua mata sekelam malamnya itu melihat kepala merah jambu yang tengah menelungkup pada meja kerja yang ada di ruangan itu. Bibir tipisnya terangkat naik tapi tidak menimbulkan perubahan yang begitu ketara di wajah datarnya. Sasuke melangkah pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkan sang pemilik ruangan.

Kepala Sasuke menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan wajah pemilik mata _Emerald_ yang menyejukkan hati itu. Tangan kiri si gadis yang bebas dari tugas untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala merah jambunya itu diangkat Sasuke hati - hati. Ia mengelus sebentar tangan sehalus sutra itu sebelum memasukkan cincin berlian yang sudah menganggur seminggu di kediamannya setelah sebelumnya bertengger manis selama dua tahun di jari manis sang --mantan-- kekasih.

"Maaf, bila kau tidak bahagia bersamaku, aku rela kau bersama orang lain. Namun aku mencintaimu dan akan berjuang mendapatkanmu lagi, sebelum kau benar - benar dimiliki orang lain." bisik Sasuke lirih, ia mengecup sekilas tangan kiri itu. Kemudian mengembalikkan tangan itu pada tempatnya semula. Menghela nafas pelan, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya seperti sediakala. Iapun berjalan keluar, tanpa tau ada seulas senyum yang merkah di bibir gadis yang diamatinya tadi.

Kini bagi Sasuke, ia akan mencoba merelakan Sakura. Walaupun itu jelas bukan Uchiha sekali, tapi demi cintanya ia akan lakukan. Sekarang ia tau bila drama - drama yang sering _kaa-san_ dan _aniki_ nya tonton tidak terlalu buruk, karena ia juga tengah merasakannya. Setidaknya ia sadar jika sang gadis dapat bahagia bersama dengan orang pilihannya sendiri.

Hal ini juga salahnya karena terlalu angkuh bila sang --mantan-- kekasihnya tidak akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya setelah mereka bertunangan. Sehingga ia pun sudah jarang menerima ajakan si pemilik surai merah muda itu berjalan - jalan, jangankan berjalan - jalan, untuk makan siang dan malam bersama pun dalam sebulan terakhir ini tidak pernah ia sempati datang. Ia terkadang menjemput pulang si gadis dan mengantarkannya ke rumah dengan selamat, tanpa basa - basi yang lain. Mungkin karena itu orang yang kini sangat di cintainya memilih mengakhiri hubungan panjang ini dan berlabuh pada sosok lain yang selalu bersamanya --Gaara.

Kepala Sasuke terasa penuh, ia butuh minum sekarang dan menelantarkan setumpuk pekerjaannya di kantor. Membiarkan Kakashi--tangan kanannya itu kewalahan.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen untuk menghabiskan koleksi minuman keras miliknya yang ia simpan di ruangan rahasia. Jika tidak di simpan sembunyi - sembunyi seperti itu, maka gadis yang memenuhi pikirannya ini akan secara sukarela membumihanguskan minumannya itu.

Setibanya di apartemen yang menyimpan kenangannya bersama sosok cantik itu, Sasuke langsung menuju ruangan yang berada di balik lemari pakaian kamarnya. Terdapat satu almari penuh minuman keras dengan kadar alkohol yang bervariasi. Mulai dari yang sudah ratusan tahun hingga yang baru satu dua tahunan pun ada. _Onyx_ nya tertuju pada _wine_ yang sudah berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahunan itu. Ia mengambil tiga botol sekaligus dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu, di bukanya tutup botol pertama dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kaca kecil yang telah berisi beberapa balok es batu.

Sasuke menyesap minuman itu pelan - pelan, ia bahkan melupakan waktu makan siangnya, pandangannya tertuju pada pigura yang menampilkan sepasang kekasih--maksudnya ia dan mantan kekasihnya, foto itu diambil pada peringatan satu tahun hubungan mereka. Dimana _aniki_ nya merencanakan pertemuan keduanya di Valley of The End, karena gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga sakura itu pernah berucap ingin merayakan hari jadi mereka di sana. Namun, dengan bodohnya ia lupa akan hal itu dan menolak ajakan sang kekasih oleh sebab mengantuk setelah semalaman menonton pertandingan sepak bola favoritnya. Tapi ancaman Itachi --nama kakak satu - satunya itu membuat ia mau pergi ke air terjun yang disebut - sebut sebagai Lembah Akhir itu.

Sang gadis yang berpose imut yaitu wajahnya yang tersenyum manis dengan sebelah mata kirinya yang tertutup, tangan kanannya pun ia sejajarkan dengan pundak kirinya membentuk setengah love. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berdiri di belakang tubuh si gadis dengan lengan tangan kanan yang menempel indah di pinggang kekasihnya dan jemarinya yang menggenggam tangan kiri gadis bermanik _Emerald_ itu, tak lupa tangan kirinya pun ikut membentuk setengah love yang bersatu dengan tangan kanan gadis beraroma _cherry_ itu, apalagi latar belakang foto itu adalah air terjun yang diapit oleh dua patung orang yang dulu paling berpengaruh di Konoha ini.Walaupun tak ada senyuman di wajah tampan khas Uchihanya, potret itu jelas menggambarkan betapa besar virus merah jambu yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama dan berapa gelas _wine_ yang Sasuke habiskan hingga ia membiarkan apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap. Dering ponselnya memecah keheningan tempat gelap itu, dering pertama Sasuke abaikan. Dering ketiga membuatnya jengah ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan setengah sadar dan kepala yang berdenyut akibat _wine_ yang ia konsumsi. Sasuke langsung mengangkat telfon itu tanpa melihat nama si penelfon.

"Sasuke! cepat pulang, apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga adik iparku menangis disini! cepat pulang _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ butuh penjelasanmu sekarang! atau akan ku seret kau pulang! a--"

 _pip_

Sasuke memutus sambungan secara sepihak, tubuhnya kontan bergerak cepat dengan sedikit terhuyung, menyambar kunci mobil yang semula diletakkannya pada meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Kesadarannya mulai kembali, apalagi ketika Itachi menyebutkan sang --mantan-- tunangannya sedang menangis di rumah kediaman kedua orang tuanya. Ia merasa senang melihat jalanan yang sudah begitu sepi sehingga melancarkan laju kendaraannya.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah bergaya eropa klasik itu tampak sepi, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya bersebelahan dengan mobil yang sangat ia kenali sebagai milik gadisnya --bukan maksudnya itu milik mantannya. Ia segera keluar mobil dan melangkah lebar menuju pintu rumah. Tangan kanannya mendorong double pintu putih gading itu cepat, tapi justru kegelapanlah yang pertama kali tertangkap netra kelamnya. Tidak biasanya _kaa-san_ nya membiarkan lampu ruang tamu mati seperti ini, ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, mungkin saja mereka berkumpul di sana.

 _Ding_

 _Ding_

 _Ding_

Bunyi jam antik yang ada pada ruang tamu itu menandakan waktu tengah malam. Langkah Sasuke berhenti ketika bunyi denting jam yang tiga, dengan posisi yang ia perkirakan sudah setengah jalan dari pintu masuk. Ada tangan lembut yang memeluknya dari belakang, "Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke- _kun._ " suara lembut dari seseorang yang amat dirindukannya membuat Sasuke membatu sesaat. Apalagi setelahnya lampu ruang tamu dinyalakan dan terpampanglah orang - orang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke/ _Teme/Autoto/_ Anakku," ucapan itu dikatakan bersamaan, hingga sedikit terdengar aneh di telinga Sasuke. Namun rasa bahagia tak dapat dielaknya, terlebih gadis yang memeluknya tadi sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa kue ulang tahun berlilin angka 25, pada tiap sisi kue bulat itu berhias tomat - tomat kecil, membuatnya ingin segera mencomot tomat - tomat itu agar berpindah ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi mengingat ia seorang Uchiha yang bergengsi tinggi, ia pun diam saja, menunggu sosok yang menjulang ini berbicara.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke- _kun,_ maaf telah mengerjaimu seminggu yang lalu dan--" Sasuke menghentikan ucapan gadis berbandana merah dengan jemarinya yang menempel pada bibir tipis itu. Suasana ruangan entah mengapa mendadak hening, padahal di sana ada kedua orang tuanya, _aniki_ beserta anak istrinya, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kakashi, Neji, Gaara, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, dan calon kakak iparnya. Haruno Sasori.

"Sakura, kau-- menyebalkan." ucap Sasuke seraya menempelkan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya pada dahi lebar Haruno Sakura--nama sang pujaan hati.

Kedua pipi gembil gadis itu merona, penuturan dari kekasihnya itu bukan berarti negatif, namun itu salah satu bentuk kasih sayang Sasuke kepadanya. Akan tetapi sedetik kemudian rona merah itu bertambah merah, melupakan lilin kue yang di pegangnya sudah meleleh setengah.

"Sasuke!" betakkan Sakura membuat sebagian besar penghuni ruangan itu berjengit. "Kau mabuk?!"

Kedua _Ony_ x Sasuke melebar, ia melupakan fakta bila sang kekasih sangat membenci yang namanya alkohol dan kini minuman yang telah diminumnya tadi begitu ingin ia muntahkan."Hn. Sedikit." sedikit versi Sasuke adalah dua hingga empat botol dan Sakura tahu itu.

"Kalau begitu. Tiup lilin dan potong kue ini sendiri! Aku tak mau meladeni orang yang habis mabuk!" ujar Sakura menyerahkan kue coklat itu pada Sasuke dan berjalan mengambil sebungkus kado besar yang ada di meja ruang tamu itu. Tak ada yang berani menghentikannya, karena mereka tau jika Sakura sudah marah apalagi alkohol sebagai penyebabnya. Sakura berbalik dan membanting hadiahnya di depan Sasuke. "Buka sendiri! Jangan temui aku sebelum kau bersih dari alkohol ini!"

Sasuke gelagapan, terlebih Sakura yang menarik Sasori pulang. Buru - buru diberikannya kue itu pada sang _kaa-san_ yang terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu berbalik mengejar Sakura. Tak menghiraukan seruan - seruan di belakangnya.

 _Kuso! Kenapa alkohol ini harus beraroma sih!_

~end~

.

.

.

 _Holla,_ coba - coba bikin oneshoot semoga suka. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca. :) Maaf kalo banyak sekali typo yang mengganggu mata.

Konkrit dan review jika Anda berkenan.

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung. ;)

.

.

.

.

 _Omake,_

"Jidat! Jidat lebar!!" bentak Ino pada sang sahabat yang tengah melamun mengaduk - aduk makan siangnya itu. Haruno Sakura, sahabat dari Yamanaka Ino, adik dari Haruno Sasori, sekaligus calon istri Uchiha Sasuke itu tersentak oleh suara cempreng sahabat pirangnya. Ia buru - buru meminum jus jeruk di depannya.

"Ada apa _pig._ Kau membuatku kaget tau." ucap Sakura yang dibalas cengiran lebar dari sahabatnya itu.

"Habisnya dari tadi kau tak menyimak ceritaku dan justru melamun, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Sasuke atau pasien - pasienmu?" Sakura lanjutkan sesi makannya lagi, enggan membalas perkataan Ino. "Jidat!"

"Pig, apa yang harus aku berikan kepada Sasuke- _kun_? Delapan hari lagi ia genap berumur duapuluh lima tahun. Setidaknya aku memberikan kado yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya. Menurutmu apa?" Sakura memandang Ino, menunggu jawaban yang ia harap berisi saran untuknya.

"Em, apakah kau masih sering bertemu dengan Gaara- _san?"_ pertanyaan sang sahabat membuatnya bingung sudah pasti ia akan sering bertemu dengan Gaara, mereka kan bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama. Namun Sakura tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus! Kau harus memutuskan Sasuke dan Gaaralah yang menjadi alasanmu putus dengan si Uchiha itu." penuturan Ino jelas membuat Sakura terkejut, sontak kepalanya menggeleng berulang kali.

"Kau gila pig!" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit keras. "Aku tak mau!" tolaknya cepat.

"Tapi kau bilang ingin memberikan hadiah yang tak akan terlupakan, rencana ini sekaligus dapat membuatmu mengetahui seberapa besar ia mencintaimu. Bagaimana? Kau pasti ingin tau kan seberapa besar cintanya padamu?" Sakura tampak menimang tawaran Ino, benar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya. Ia juga ingin tau hal apa yang akan kekasihnya itu lakukan untuk mempertahankan dirinya, lagi pula ia tak ingin menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak mencintainya. Walupun ia sungguh sangat mencintai Sasuke. Dari pemikirannya itu, Sakura pun mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu besok kau harus menemui Sasuke, lalu kau katakan bila kau nyaman bersama Gaara."

 *****

 _Arigatou_ untuk saran - sarannya, sangat membantu dan maaf jika banyak kesalahan penulisan yang mengganggu Anda. Thank you buat yang udah mau _review_ , sungguh membangun. :)

Salam Hangat,

@pptnur12


End file.
